


Ashes and Silver

by Rezzekmood



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Chris Argent Needs a Hug, Derek Hale Needs a Hug, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Good Alpha Laura Hale, Good Peter Hale, Hale Family Feels, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Jackson Whittemore is a Hale, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale Needs a Hug, Sexual Abuse, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21831622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezzekmood/pseuds/Rezzekmood
Summary: There was never any secret or doomed love affair between Christopher Argent and Peter Hale, over the years they had built a tentative alliance with the hopes that the peace would be kept for another generation.Then the Hale fire happened and Christopher Argent lost everything because of his sister and father.He was a soldier, born to take orders not give them so when he was told he would be married to Victoria he agreed, when it was time for him to produce an heir he agreed, when Victoria would slap him around for being 'useless' in bed he stood there and took it.Forever under his father's thumb.
Relationships: Chris Argent & Isaac Lahey, Chris Argent & Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Hale & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 24
Kudos: 115





	1. Silver In My Veins

Christopher Argent had already lost everything he cared about, after Allison was killed by the Nogitsune he'd dove into the bottle.

He'd drowned his sorrows in the privacy of the small motel room he'd moved to when seeing the house got to be too much for him to bare, he helped the pack as much as he could before leaving for France with Isaac but now that he was back he didn't want to be involved, couldn't be involved anymore not when looking at Scott and his latest fling.

Scott was a bad Alpha, worse than Derek was and not fit to protect the territory.

But Chris was tired, too tired to interfere when the latest supernatural that had been given a 'second chance' came back to kill them all again, this time stronger.

That's probably why he didn't notice at first, didn't notice how supernatural 'bad guys' were going missing after meeting with Scott, the True Alpha none the wiser.

He should have seen it coming, Peter's job before the fire was left hand, he eliminated threats before they became threats more often than not and he'd somehow managed to rope the Stilinski kid into helping him kill the creatures Scott lets go.

Isaac had left to live with Jackson and his new pack, not wanting to experience the guilt and grief surrounding Beacon Hills.

Surrounding all of them.

Jackson hadn't been told but Chris knows the look in Peter's eyes when he sees the boy, the man's lost child oblivious to how much his real father actually wanted to keep him. 

Chris doesn't think he could be like Peter, wouldn't be able to keep himself away from his kid even if it meant Allison wouldn't have died.

It was a shock to learn that Jackson was actually a Hale, that he was Peter's child who was unfortunate enough to be born human in a pack lead by Talia Hale. Weakness wasn't taken lightly with that woman and sometimes Chris couldn't help feeling sorry for Peter and Talia's children, it must have been hard on them growing up.

That thought brought him back to Isaac and more importantly the Stilinski kid, Stiles.

After everything with Allison and Kate coming back Chris had practically adopted the two broken boys, Scott was too engrossed in his latest fling with a werewolf from another pack to notice Stiles was hurting after the possession, he never blamed the boy for what happened but the kid never believes him.

Derek was gone, no one had seen him in a long time but Stiles tells Peter that he and Cora are doing fine where they are.

Derek who carries the guilt of something that was never and will never be his fault, it was Kate and Gerard and sometimes Chris wishes he and Peter had seen the signs all those years ago and stopped it before she could get her claws in the teen.

Peter carries guilt less clearly than the others, has nightmares Chris can relate to but never know the true extent of the pain, its like a river frozen over where Derek's is like a boulder on his shoulders and Stiles' is a burning rage/grief in his veins all of them just more of the innocents his sister had got her claws into.

Unlike Isaac, Stiles trusts Peter and isn't that a surprise to say the kid trusts very few.

Together they're more ruthless than the Nogitsune and that would be a terrifying thought if Chris didn't know they'd anchored each other to humanity without realising, Peter now more a father figure to Stiles than a nightmare. 

Peter would have made a great father, unlike Chris.

It shouldn't have been a surprise when news came of Jackson's pack being decimated by hunters, of the boys not having made it out as hunters took a leaf out of his sister's book and trapped them in their burning house.

He should have known that would send Peter over the edge again, his rage and grief leading him to the hunter council where he was killed after taking down more than half of the hunters in the world.

It wasn't a surprise that Stiles tipped over the edge days after Peter died, his magic becoming so out of control that Chris was sure he wouldn't wake up again when he closed his eyes.

If he was honest he didn't want to wake up again after losing what little he had left, a friend he saw as a brother before the fire and children that he loved like his own. The darkness was a welcome respite from the nightmares that plagued his mind in the dead of night and he finally felt at piece, he had accepted his lot in life which is why disappointment engulfed him when he felt the morning sun stream onto his face.

He heard birds outside the window and felt pain in his body that by now he was intimately familiar with, it was strange when he felt a soft bed beneath him and not that of the hard concrete or the scratch of hospital sheets, not even the thin worn ones from the motel.

They were familiar and Chris couldn't help scrunching his nose at a smell he'd rather forget, he cursed his conscious at making him remember her smell at a time like this.

Chris sat up quickly without a sound, too well trained to wake up screaming but it was close, the nightmare so real he still wasn't sure if he could trust he wasn't still dreaming.

That was when he noticed some things, a warm body next to his and a clean room piled with moving boxes. He swung his legs out of the covers and stopped when he felt the hard wood beneath his feet instead of the cheap carpet in the motel room he'd called home for over a year now, with fear slowly creeping into his gut he looked to the side where the other person was still asleep and almost fell forwards onto the floor.

He recognized this room, recognised Victoria who should be dead but was sleeping next to him in his bed, his bed in their room in his house. 

His house in Beacon Hills, the one he sold not long after killing Kate for a second time.

He groped for his phone that was plugged in on the bedside table like always, it wasn't the phone he had gotten used to using but still even the old phone would tell him the date and time. 

What was this some kind of joke? He pulled a knife out and sliced a thin line over his thigh. 

The pain was real, he wasn't dreaming.

He jumped up and rushed out of the room, it was all there, all as he remembered it and he almost broke down crying when he saw Allison's door at the end of the hall but he was a hunter, he couldn't cry.

He had to figure things out; Chris took a deep breath then another as he thought. 

He didn’t know what was happening, this wasn’t a dream. 

His still bleeding thigh stung with the reminder making him look down at himself, bruises and small scars littered his torso and bare legs. He appeared to be in his body from more than five years ago but he remembered everything, everything that will happen to rip his family apart over the next few months.

Chris headed back into his room with a sigh and dug out some clothes, black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt, his old leather jacket was by the door when he made it down stairs to put on his combat boots.

Peter wasn't an Alpha yet and despite being the only Hale Chris finds worthy of actually being an Alpha he couldn't let the man go through that again, the guilt that froze his emotions when he realised he'd killed his niece in cold blood.

Despite always saying he wanted the power Chris knows Peter never truly wanted it, not until after the fire anyway and even then it was only during his revenge filled rage that lead him to kill the Alpha that betrayed and abandoned him.

Taking the keys to his SUV, Chris heads out despite wanting to finally see his daughter alive again.

There were things he needed to do to stop her death; he couldn't allow it to happen again.


	2. Fire In His Heart

Chris decided he'd have to start with recruiting Stiles, the teen had magic and in two years he'd be plunged into the supernatural regardless, it would be safer for him to help the kid learn about magic before werewolves come back to Beacon Hills.

He knows it would probably look strange, a grown man turning up at the sheriff's house looking for his underage son but he couldn't bring himself to care.

His and many others lives depended on getting Stiles to help him before everything started, it also wouldn't hurt to have someone who wasn't a hunter contacting Laura to help with Peter without getting her killed.

It was still early when he arrived and yet the Sheriff's cruiser wasn't there, he remembers Stiles telling him his father was hardly ever home but he didn't realise it started way before the supernatural lie fest the teens had going on.

He'd grown fond of the teen over the years after Allison, he loved him like his own son and it hurt to see how alone he always was.

How the spastic, sarcastic teen hid his loneliness from everyone so well even when the werewolves would have been able to smell it on him, Stiles was the smart one after all.

With quick steps he headed to the door and knocked, he was in a hurry.

There was so much he needed to do and he wasn't sure how this time travel thing worked, didn't know if he had a certain time limit on the memories before they disappeared and he would be forced to watch everything happen the same way again.

Even after five minutes there was no answer so he tried again, the sound of someone falling then hurried footsteps tripping down the stairs to the door was heard.

He heard a muffled curse before the door was pulled open and a shocked looking Stiles stood before him.

"Mr Argent?" A smile broke out on the kid's face and when he looked into his eyes Chris noticed the burning grief and guilt just under the surface "erm I mean, hello?" he hurried with a tilt of his head and Chris got it, Stiles' magic had done this.

He pushed his way inside and headed to the living room where he threw himself onto the couch to wait for a stunned Stiles to join him "erm do I know you?" Stiles tried again, Chris felt amusement bubble up for the first time in a long time.

Stiles could always make him smile even if it was just a little "listen kid whatever you did brought not only you back," he raised and unimpressed eyebrow at the indignant squawk the teen let out.

"What do you mean 'whatever I did', I didn't do anything," he whined but Chris noticed the guilty blush spreading on his cheeks, Chris hadn't seen him so happy without Peter beside him.

"Stiles it's too late to play dumb, I was there when you lost control after Peter died," Chris lightly scolded before rubbing the kids head fondly; he forgot Stiles used to have a buzz cut.

"Nice hair," he teased, he was met with a soft smack to the arm and an indignant squawk "it's not fair, it took me years to grow out my hair like that," he rubbed his head self consciously before turning hard eyes on Chris.

"That's why the spell took so much power then, it was only meant for one person but somehow you got dragged up in it and nearly depleted my Spark," he grumbled and Chris couldn't be more grateful, Stiles had to have trusted him a great deal for his magic to unconsciously drag him along to the past "I take it you have a plan?" he looked at the teen without flinching.

"Yeh, stop Scott from getting bit in the woods and kill Deaton," Stiles spat ruthlessly, Chris echoed the sentiment when he was reminded of the Dark Druid that had fed them all lies for so long, cost them so many innocent lives.

"How can someone as smart as you be such an idiot?" Chris sighed in exasperation "hey!" Stiles smacked him lightly again in retaliation, accidently hitting a rather bad bruise.

The hunter clenched his teeth at the pain but Stiles noticed, he knew him too well at this point so it shouldn't have been a surprise.

He should have known he wouldn't be able to hide it for long when he was getting involved with werewolves, it was something he hadn't really thought of in a long time.

"What's wrong? Why are you hurt?" Stiles demanded and Chris could see him get that dark look in his eyes again "it doesn't matter Stiles," he tried to brush it off but the teen just glared at him, he tugged the leather jacket off and Chris just let him, too tired to argue.

"Let's go upstairs," Stiles pulled him up with one hand, the other grasping his leather jacket.

Chris could only muster up a withering glare, he was glad for everything Stiles had done for him in the past but he shouldn't have had to, Chris still feels a little guilty at that but it wasn't really his fault.

The Sheriff was to blame for this but Stiles wouldn't be who he is if he wasn't such a pack mum, it was nice to be included in his and Peter's pack of three.

He's glad Stiles cares for him, he just didn't realise there was a possibility of Stiles being back with him so hadn't thought about the consequences of the lies he'd told so long ago.

Stiles pushed him into his desk chair and fixed him with a glare, there was no real heat behind the glare but Chris knew better than to cross the teen by now so with a huff he peeled out of his shirt. It was painful to lift his arms in a certain way but he managed, he'd barely pulled the shirt over his head when he felt Stiles' fingers trace a new gash on his chest.

Crude stitches he knew he'd done himself stood out on his bruised skin "who did this Chris?" the teen whispered, almost like he believed if he spoke louder it would make Chris run like a cornered animal.

If he's honest Chris probably would, it was one of his better kept secrets what his wife does to him but the teen's eyes were like a burning fire, he trusted Stiles with his life and he deserved to know even if Chris acknowledging what was happening would make him break down "Victoria did this," he points the gash "these," then the bruises "and these," he stands and pulls his jeans down a little to show the barely healed cuts along his legs.

He could see the rage in the teen's eyes when he pulled his jeans back up with a shrug, holding back tears of his own as Stiles began sobbing.

The teen threw himself in his arms and Chris caught him with ease, he soothed the teen with a hand on the back of his neck and one on his back.

"Come on we have stuff to discuss," Chris pushed Stiles up and slipped his shirt back on, leather jacket following soon after.

"But I already have a plan," Stiles complained with a pout, Chris wasn't moved and carried on anyway "you're forgetting Peter is feral and insane," Chris began and Stiles was already catching onto what he was saying "not to mention the guilt he holds for Laura, Gerard and Kate are still alive and he's going to want revenge," he explained and Stiles let out a little huff of frustration, Chris knew the feeling.

"First we need to stop Peter from killing Laura and then we need the two to work together to kill Gerard and Kate, we can solve the rest of Beacon Hills later problems after we've got our pack," Chris looked at Stiles who was nodding along "we need to kill Peter's nurse and the others involved in the fire or Peter won't cooperate, Derek might return when Laura finds out about Peter being awake too so we need to be careful."

"They don't know us here," Chris stated grimly "don't act overly familiar, we can't let them know or they'll be suspicious," he looked pointedly at Stiles who was about to object "ok, yeh that does make sense."

"So Laura or Peter first?" Stiles piped up after a moment of thinking "Peter," Chris sighed "if we get Laura first he'll think we're on her side, you also need to be the one to do it. I'm an Argent and I don't think Peter will be happy to see me when he wakes up, I'll get his nurse whilst you try and convince him to be pack."

It was a simple plan but they had the confidence it would work, they had knowledge of the future and names of people they'd have to look out for, people to avoid.

Chris got in his SUV and pulled away as Stiles got into his jeep, he pulled out his phone and realised he'd left it on silent without realising.

Dread fell like lead in his stomach and memories surfaced that he'd spent five years pushing down; he was by no means a weak man, he'd been trained by Gerard from a young child and he knew how to hold his own but it was that same man that he feared, if he was to retaliate against Victoria then he had no doubt that he'd be tortured by Gerard ... Again.

It had been so long he had forgotten the pain and fear constantly assaulting his senses.

He hated them, hated his family and his wife more than he'd ever hated anyone before but he couldn't act yet.

If he acted now he wouldn't have access to inside information, Gerard would hunt him down as 'traitor' of the Argent line, he'd be cast out and bring danger to the others and he couldn't have that, couldn't live with himself if Stiles had done this for nothing and he ended up getting them all killed.

It was only a few more months, he could deal with the abuse until then, could do as he did every day since he'd married Victoria.

He'd be free soon, free from the Argent line to live his life with Allison and his pack.

Patience, all he needed was patience to wait this out; he'd done it before he could do it again.

He had several missed calls from Victoria already and it had barely been two hours since he'd woken up in this new time, he didn't want to answer her but he knew it would be worse if it looked like he was purposefully avoiding her. He pulled over to the side of the road and unlocked his phone, he was still hesitant as he pressed her name in the contacts.

The call was answered seconds after he pressed it "where the fuck are you Christopher?" Victoria's angry snarl was the first thing he heard when she answered "doing rounds of the preserve," he answered grimly, not knowing how he'd be able to stay with her knowing he now had someone willing to keep him safe from his family "who gave you permission to do that?" Victoria continued "get back here and help or I'll make sure Gerard knows to return early."

She hung up on him without waiting for his response, he wasn't going back there yet.

There was a nurse he needed to get rid of and if he returned now he might not be able to fight properly after what she'll do for going against 'orders', he really wasn't looking forwards to getting back tonight.

Stiles sent Jennifer's address to his phone and he was able to find her easily, she was a nurse that took night shifts to cover up her murders at the hospital, Chris can't say he'd be particularly torn up over her death now that he knows she's killed over fifty long term patients at the hospital in the last decade alone.

He'd been trained his whole life by hunters to hunt the supernatural and then later trained by wolves so sneaking into the nurse's house and injecting her with a lethal but untraceable strand of wolfsbane, from his stash in the boot of his SUV, was quick and efficient. There wasn't a struggle and Chris was certain anyone not in the know about the supernatural would see this as a natural death, he was about to leave when he received another text from Stiles and stopped to answer it.

**From Unknown**  
_Have time to get the ones responsible for the fire?_

Remembering he needed to program the teen's number into his phone he pulled up a new contact and added his information in before replying back, Victoria would be pissed when he finally got back but it didn't matter anymore.

**To Fire**  
_Probably, give me the names and I'll see what I can do_  
_Got Jennifer with no problem_

**From Fire**  
_Adrian Harris, Garrison Myers, Reddick, Unger and his brother Ray_  
_Ray works at the video store so you should go there at night, Adrian needs a taste of his own medicine and Garrison can be found around the same place, the other two should be in the seedier parts of town_  
_Good luck dad_

**To Fire**  
_Will do kid_

He'd almost forgotten about that, about adopting the teen even if it wasn't legally.

The Sheriff wasn't a good father, not after Claudia died six years ago.

At this point Chris only sighed and accepted it, even if he did call Peter dad as well.


	3. Ice In His Eyes

The first ones he went after were the two arsonists that would be hanging around the seedier part of Beacon Hills, he pulled out his phone and contacted someone who'd be able to find them.

It was a quick conversation between them and all he had left to do was wait for news from his contact, it shouldn't take even an hour for them to get back to him but he didn't want to be seen by Victoria. 

He was now sat by the side of the road in his SUV, a car Victoria had made him get for precisely the reason he was trying to avoid, it stuck out like a sore thumb and he had important business to get done so he turned around and headed away from Jennifer's house before it got suspicious.

Deciding to get rid of Garrison and Adrian whilst he waited for his contact to get in touch with him he headed towards the closed high school, the kids should still be on break and no one should be there so he'd be able to hack the system and get the addresses of the teacher and bus driver without too much trouble.

When he arrived he first took a pair of gloves from the boot and put them on then abandoned the car about a block away from the school and walked the rest of the way, his slowly healing cuts causing pain as he moved now that he'd spent the day moving around like he had. He could only clench his teeth and hold on for a few more hours, maybe he should stop by the hospital and get Stiles to pick up some painkillers for him.

When that thought crossed his mind he pulled his phone out of his pocket without stopping his advance to the school and pulled up Stiles' contact, he didn't want to go all the way to Peter's room but he might not have a choice.

**To Fire**  
_Pick me some painkillers up?_

With a sigh he pocketed his phone and looked around the empty school parking lot before heading to one of the side doors, it was easy picking the lock when he'd been taught on these very locks by Stiles a while ago, it was one of the more useful skills the teen had dumped on him and despite already being familiar with getting in locked places it was never this easy and cleanly.

He'd usually just break them or steal a set of keys from someone, hacking was also something he'd learned from him and even though he didn't want to admit it he was grateful for it, it was coming in handy now after all.

As he made his way down the corridor to the office his phone vibrated in his pocket, he ducked into an open classroom and saw a message from Stiles.

**From Fire**  
_Sure, Peter started talking back not long after you got Jennifer so it should be safe to come to his room_

**To Fire**  
_Is he like us?  
You didn't tell him did you?  
Is it safe for me?_

Chris worried his bottom lip as he waited for Stiles to reply, he looked around once he'd pocketed the phone again and snorted "seriously," he was in Harris' Chemistry classroom, the one Kate had stolen Chemical accelerants from six years ago and he got an idea.

Stiles once told him how to make Chemical accelerants when hunters had come for them, it was necessary to know then, when hunters and the latest 'bad guy' were swarming the town every week.

He wasn't above using the same Chemicals that had been used to kill the wolves so he headed to the locked storage cupboard, he was sure to find what he needed in there and there was enough room in the cupboard to mix the Chemicals so he wouldn't be caught if someone did walk in on him. He'd picked this lock before as well with Stiles four years ago ... four years from now?

Anyway that didn't matter, he was in the here and now which meant he had an advantage.

Once inside he closed the door behind him, in the narrow space he could just barely move so he pulled his phone out and turned on his light not wanting to risk the larger light being seen under the door by anyone lurking around, that would be just his luck.

It took a while to measure the chemicals without endangering himself, he wouldn't risk using the measuring cylinders with the amount of evidence he would be leaving behind by doing so, when he was done he poured the mixture into a clean beaker with cork stopper in the top and stowed it away in his leather jacket, there was just enough chemical for two rooms so he'd have to use it wisely.

Pulling off his gloves after he'd pocketed the flask he towed them away in his jeans, he'd dispose of them later.

It was a surprised what you could conceal in the limited pockets of the jacket but the beaker was one of the smaller ones so it wasn't too hard, he switched the light off then checked to see if Stiles had text him back.

**From Fire**  
_No, no and yes_

He sighed in relief as he read them, he was glad Stiles had at least managed to talk to Peter.

Not wanting to be caught out if someone came into the classroom Chris knelt down and peered through the keyhole, he almost fell when he saw Victoria looking around the classroom with a vicious scowl.

After a moment she pulled out her phone and Chris felt his blood freeze, he sat back quickly and took his phone out of his pocket then ripped the battery out as quickly as he could, she's probably tracked him here.

How could he have forgotten? She could track his phone whenever she wanted, he was such a screw up.

"Chris you better not be _anywhere_ in this room or so help me God," she growled and it sounded so wolf like and feral that he was petrified as he heard her heels getting closer, there was only one way out of the storage cupboard and he'd forgotten to lock it.

The door opened eerily slow as Victoria looked down at him with a disgusted twist of her lips "I was wondering where you were Chris," he mouth twisted into a sickly sweet smile and he dropped the phone as secretly as he could, he'd need it after Victoria would be done with him and couldn't afford her breaking it.

She didn't seem to notice him stow the phone away under the shelves so he counted that as a win and braced himself for whatever it is she was going to do to him "I told you to get back home," she smiled and reached out towards him as if to help him up, Chris flinched away before he could stop himself and he saw Victoria's lips twist again before she viciously grabbed his hair and pulled him out of the cupboard before slamming the door closed.

It had been too long and Chris didn't know how to appease her anymore, how to make the pain just _stop_ for one minute and left him breath.

He was thrown into one of the desks and as he tried to prop himself up from his stomach he was met with a sharp heel stabbing into his hand, he dropped back onto his stomach and she kicked him violently in the stomach causing him to curl up and try to suppress the coughing fit he could feel building up.

His hair was grabbed once again pulling him to his knees and forcing a choked cough out of his throat " **pathetic** excuse for an Argent," she spat onto his face but he wouldn't let tears come out, wouldn't let her see him cry so he swiped his hand over his face not realising it was the one she'd stepped on causing his face to be smeared with blood but at least he wiped the spit off.

A hand came down onto his face and he felt his lip split from the force, she didn't usually mark his face so she must really want to hurt him, put him back in his place.

When she let go he wanted to sigh in relief, he wasn't expecting her to throw him back into the tables before turning on her heel and leaving, he heard the lock click into place as darkness flooded his vision.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles arrived at Beacon Hills memorial hospital rather early, he wanted to blame Chris for waking him up so early but the truth was he'd already been in this timeline for a day.

When he'd arrived alone the other day he'd been too distraught and lonely to think about how to stop anything never mind analyse where most of his magic had gone, he'd finally got his head together in time to call Laura with a rather cryptic message.

There was a feeling simmering low in his gut that he'd need Derek and soon, Peter was out for the count and Cora was on the other side of the country so they weren't options, neither was Laura.

The Alpha he never knew, doesn't trust but he knows Derek won't come without his Alpha so he called Laura.

It was exhausting, trying to simmer down the grief of losing the last of his friends, a father figure he'd come to love as much as Chris but he does regret leaving the other man there.

He would have taken him with him if he could, would have if the spell was made to take two people back not only to give Chris his family back but also so he doesn't feel lonely being the only one to remember.

He'd fallen into a fitful sleep and dreamt of Chris being there to help him rebuild their pack, help him avenge the Hale pack and kill the more vile Argents of the clan.

It was early, barely dawn when he was woke by quick nocks on the door to his childhood house.

The house that wasn't a home since him mother died, that had been destroyed a long time ago for him.

It had been a struggle to get out of bed, the stairs were just as bad and he almost fell down them several times before coming face to face with Christopher Argent.

The nurses let him into the ward without too much trouble, he'd been in these halls more times throughout the years than he can count and it didn't unnerve him like it used to which was weird and nice at the same time, so much bad had happened to him in these halls and he's thankful he can walk them now without panicking.

Peter was still playing comatose when he arrived and he sat down on the bed beside him with a sigh of frustration, he wanted to kill Victoria for hurting Chris but the plan wouldn't allow it so he could only hold back until the two psychopathic Argents strolled into town.

Laura came barrelling into the room with glowing eyes and claws, Derek right behind her looking much the same as Stiles remembers from before he left Beacon Hills in his own timeline.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" she growled at him once Derek had closed the door behind him, he was standing in front of it with crossed arms and murder eyebrows.

Stiles just rolled his eyes at her blatantly trying to force him into submission "down Alpha Hale I'm here to help you, you could say I can see the future," he paused at her growl and realised he'd just lied "well I can't see the future but I have _seen_ it, I want to keep you alive Laura and Peter can help with that."

She stopped growling when she heard no lie in his heartbeat and asked him to explain "my dad is working on a way to remove one of Kate Argent's minions hold on your dear uncle here," he was stopped by a text on his phone "that'll be him now," he chirped happily.

Peter shot up abruptly as a snarling feral mess and Stiles quickly jumped onto him so he wouldn't attack his niece or nephew, he didn't hold the werewolf down but instead pulled his head into his neck and hoped he wouldn't have his throat torn out. He felt the scrape of fangs at his throat and claws prickling at his back but he paid it no mind "it's ok Peter, we're pack. I won't hurt you," he shushed and surprisingly the wolf listened, after a while the wolf lay back and pulled him with him.

No doubt the other wolves would be confused with their uncle's display "are you his mate?" Laura asked with a gasp "no," Stiles answered and felt the agreeing grumble from the wolf clinging to him "Peter's like a father to me, we're pack," he explained, Peter may not remember the other time like he and Chris do but Stiles remembers how the older Hale used to babysit him before him mum died, she was close friends with Talia after all.

Not that the other wolves know that, he got a text off of Chris not long later and was concerned instantly "can one of you get me some pain killers please?" Stiles stared at Laura and Derek and was given a stiff nod from Derek who left to retrieve them, Stiles spent hours explaining plans and what he'd 'seen' of the future after Derek came back.

It was dark and Chris hadn't answered his text yet which made him worry, he felt a mounting pool of dread in his stomach at that and kept glancing at his phone confusing the three wolves still with him.


	4. The Scent of Ash

When Chris woke up it was dark outside the classroom window, he couldn't remember why he was at the high school for a moment but then it hit him.

The pain hit him shortly after and he doubled over with a groan, he needed to get to his phone before it's too late to act against the other arsonists, he need's to kill them all at once so Kate comes to town and isn't able to set a trap for them.

It was hard enough dragging his body to the cupboard door but lifting himself up so he could open it made him aware of at least one broken rib, it took agonisingly long to get the door open but he was a hunter, he **could** do it.

Once it was open he dropped to the floor, panting heavily at the overexertion and pulled the door open to look for his phone.

Thankfully it was where he left it and it wasn't as hard getting the battery in, his right hand had a large hole in it from Victoria's heels but it didn't go right through, it was still sluggishly bleeding and he couldn't use it.

He was thankful to find the beaker in his jacket still intact and sighed in relief before turning the phone on with his left hand, he waited for it to power on and when it did he saw a text from Stiles.

**From Fire**  
_Where are you?  
Oh my God please don't say you died on me  
Dad please tell me you're ok_

He quickly typed out a reply, he really needed those pain killers.

**To Fire**  
_I'm alright, can you bring a first aid kit and some pain killers to the school?  
I'm in Harris' classroom_

**From Fire**  
_sure, I'll be right there_

The reply was instant and Chris wanted to apologise for worrying the teen, he slumped over before deciding to lay down so the pain in his ribs would stop.

It must have been longer but he could have swore he just closed his eyes for a minute, he opened them to two pairs of hurried footsteps and then frantic rattling at the door handle before a frazzled Stiles came barrelling in.

A quiet click and the light was turned on making him scrunch his eyes closed in pain "dad!" Stiles exclaimed over the low growling that had started behind the teen, he opened his eyes to see Stiles move forwards only to be held back by none other than Derek Hale.

"He's an **Argent** ," Derek spat with a vicious growl and it reminded Chris too much of Victoria, he flinched back and ended up hitting the wall with a painful thump. A whine escaped his lips at the pain and he curled up again at the vicious snarl, the name **_Argent_** more an insult than a badge of honour after everything that had happened to him because of it.

"So what if his last name is Argent, Chris is a good man and I trust him. I don't trust many people," Stiles yanked his arm back and sat in front of Chris who'd managed to school his expression once again, Chris took the offered painkillers and downed them dry before pulling himself into a sitting position on shaking arms.

Derek was cautiously by the door, ready to escape at a moments notice "you're getting dull old man," Stiles teased as he helped the man out of his jacket "I _wasn't_ ambushed kid," Chris sighed as he tugged the shirt over his head and dropped it to the side with his jacket "that fucking **_bitch_** I'm going to kill her," Stiles got ready to stand, his outburst having startled Derek into moving closer.

His arm shot out to stop the teen, quicker than it should have if the pain was any indication, a pleading expression on his face "after we've sorted Gerard and Kate _please_ Stiles," he begged, something he was used to doing now.

It must have scared Derek to see mighty Christopher Argent beg because he was flashing his blue beta eyes and advancing slowly, sniffing the air to make sure this was actually Christopher Argent and not some imposter "ok dad, I promised remember?" Stiles sighed a long suffering sigh as he took Chris' hand and began cleaning it out, he almost pulled his hand away at the pain but it needed stitching so he obediently sat still.

Derek was practically in his face by that time and Chris could only spare him a withering glare "are you really Christopher Argent?" he practically whispered curiosity radiating off of him "yes," Chris breathed "shit!" he yelped startling Derek to back off a bit and look at Stiles who was now stitching the older man's hand.

When he finally looked at Chris he saw no piece of skin untouched, black and blue bruises bloomed all over him and carried on down into his jeans. Deep and shallow gashes littered everywhere he could see and most, if not all, were obviously stitched by himself and not a proper medical professional, Derek didn't understand who had attacked Chris as there was only Chris' and whoever he was living with scent on him.

"Who did that," he grunted, eyebrows demanding but it was Stiles that answered "his wife," he scoffed, disdain clear in his voice "why don't you stop it?" Derek couldn't help himself, he was curious about this 'different' Argent "his father," Stiles answered again and just when Derek was about to get pissed off at Stiles answering and not Chris he saw the pain on the man's face.

With a cautious look on his face, Derek placed his hand on a relatively undamaged area of skin on the hunter's shoulder.

He was testing the hunter if he's honest, the hand was way too close to his neck for _any_ hunter to be comfortable with and yet Derek caught the minute movement Chris quickly tried to hide.

The hunter had just bared his neck even if he'd managed to stop half way through the movement, Derek felt inexplicably proud and smug at that but didn't move his hand close to his neck, not willing to push it just yet.

He began pulling at the hunter's pain, he was hit with a wall of it that made him whine quietly, and was rewarded with Chris slumping forwards into him with a groan, he smelled better already.

"God I have never felt so good," Chris practically moaned and Derek startled, he looked over to see Stiles' expression grim and then it finally dawned on him. Derek was only pulling enough pain for Chris to feel like he had no injuries, how long had he been shouldering such pain?

Derek was bewildered and confused, Argent's were their family's enemies and yet this one didn't seem too bad.

It confused him and made him curious in equal measure, he shouldn't be getting this close to an Argent, a hunter whose family was the reason his own was gone and never coming back but there was something about him. It reminded him too much of Kate, well how he's felt about her when they first met anyway, this Argent was obviously nothing like the rest of his family.

Chris could see the curiosity and fear in Derek's eyes when he finally had the strength to move back, he hadn't expected the 'wolf to come any closer than the door when he first saw him never mind lay a hand on him to take his pain.

He honestly couldn't remember never being in pain, the feeling was good, weightless and he finally felt like he could breath.

When Derek finally moved his hand away, albeit reluctantly, Chris felt the pain slowly return in increments. Stiles had already finished stitching his hand and had wrapped it in some white bandages from the first aid kit, he pushed Derek to the side which earned him a growl from the 'wolf but Stiles just rolled his eyes and began taping up his ribs.

"Thanks kid," he managed after pulling his shirt back on, he grabbed his jacket and pulled himself off of the floor with difficulty "I've got something to take care of but I'll see you later tomorrow," he tried but he knew Stiles wouldn't drop it.

"I'm not letting you go back there," Stiles blocked his path as he pulled the jacket on "I've got to do this before word gets out about that nurse and you know it," he sent the teen a withering glare and gently pushed passed him "don't go back there tonight Christopher ... I mean it," despite it being from a good place Chris couldn't listen to Stiles, there was too much at stake for him to anger Victoria this early.

With a barely disguised limp he headed to the office where he hacked into the system and got the addresses for Garrison and Adrian then headed out to where he'd parked his SUV, it must have escaped his mind that Victoria would have taken it with her when she left if only to spite him.

The houses weren't too far apart, he'd be able to walk there.

He really should have noticed sooner but he could blame the pain for not, he registered Derek following him from a distance and couldn't help his sigh "go away Hale," he was tired and still waiting for his contact to get back to him, he couldn't deal with Derek at the moment.

Derek didn't stop following him but he couldn't make him so he supposed it would be alright, as long as he didn't try to stop Chris from burning the houses down.

That was the deal Stiles made with Peter after all, they'd kill those responsible for the Hale fire so Peter and the last remaining Hale's would be safe from Kate and Gerard when they came back.

The lights were off in Harris' house when he arrived, he pilled out the lock picks he'd pilfered when he was at Stiles' earlier that day and fiddled with the lock, he's just glad there wasn't an alarm installed.

Once inside he headed up the stairs to where he assumed Harris would be, he hadn't heard Derek come in after him and was secretly grateful.

There was a door at the end of the small hallway that was slightly ajar and Chris strained to hear if anyone was awake, after a moment of listening he went to the door and pushed it open to see Harris passed out with a bottle of alcohol grasped firmly in his hand. With practiced ease Chris locked the only window in the bedroom and broke the key then poured a quarter of the chemical in the flask on the windowsill, after that he took the bottle from Harris and poured it around the bed the man was sleeping on and headed back out to the door.

He used another quarter of the chemicals by the door and used the rest of the alcohol to join the one by the window and the one by the door to the one by the bed, he stepped back out of the room and closed the door them pulled out a lighter from his jeans and set the first line on fire.

Careful of his still throbbing ribs he rushed out of the house and started down the street to Garrison's apartment complex before anyone saw him, the fire would spread quickly and he had no doubt the fire department wouldn't be called for a while considering the time.

Despite knowing that he'd rather set the two buildings on fire before the fire department was called as the buildings were too close to each other and he had to make sure the two died, he looked at the entrance and saw cameras so decided to scale the side of the building instead.

Luckily there was a fire escape right by Garrison's room window and he couldn't help the snort of amusement, he entered the apartment through a slightly open window and saw the man asleep on his couch in the living room.

Not wanting to waste anymore time he upended what was left of the chemicals onto the man, he didn't even stir so Chris took out the lighter and set him alight before heading back to the window.

He didn't look back when he heard screaming and instead closed the window behind him, he climbed down as quick as he could and headed back to his house.

It was going to be a long night.


	5. Werewolves and Windows

Stiles had just gotten back to the hospital when he received a text from Derek, he expected the 'wolf to demand what Chris was doing but not this soon, he knew Chris moved fast but this was ridiculous with the state of his injuries.

**From Sourwolf**  
_What the fuck Stiles  
I thought you said he wasn't like the other Argents  
He just set someone's house on fire_

He'd arrived at Peter's room when he received the last one and got a curious glance from Peter who'd been talking to Laura not moments before, he shook his head in exasperation "Derek decided to follow Chris after I'd patched him up and is now complaining when he saw how he took care of our Harris problem," Peter and Stiles shared a significant look, the older man was pleased things were finally moving forwards.

**To Sourwolf**  
_That was part of the deal I made with Peter, Harris was involved in your family's murder and we only thought it fitting he died the same way  
I'm sorry you had to see that, that you saw Chris doing that  
He really is different than the others  
He's just doing me a favour  
It'll all be over soon  
Come back if you can't handle it_

Just as he was putting his phone away it vibrated with another text, he didn't want to argue with Derek but it could be Chris so he pulled it back out and opened the text.

**From Dad**  
_I got them  
I'm heading home and I'll sort the other three out tomorrow night_

**To Dad**  
_Be careful  
I love you dad  
Don't die on me_

**From Dad**  
_Goodnight kid  
Love you too_

With a relieved sigh he plopped onto Peter's bed and groaned "you need a phone creeper, I'm so putting you down as father in my contacts," he smiled mischievously but the man only gave him an indulgent smile "whatever you want sweetheart," Stiles saw sincerity and gratefulness in the mans eyes and smiled happily "I know where Cora is, oh and you have a son called Jackson who's human and can you adopt Isaac for me?" Stiles rattled off without pause, the man was stunned at the revelation and Laura looked relieved at the mention of Cora.

"Before you ask its not safe for Cora to return yet so no I won't tell you where she is, Jackson was adopted by the Whittemore's when he was a baby and Isaac's father abuses him. There's also a girl that would be willing to take the bite to cure her epilepsy but that's a discussion for another time," he explained "I guess we could do something for this Isaac kid," Laura nodded and Peter only smiled indulgently "maybe I can get to know this Jackson."

Stiles only smiled and pulled out his phone, he needed to help Isaac, him and Jackson were more like brothers to him than Scott ever was.

**To Sheriff**  
_You need to help Isaac Lahey, his father abuses him and if you need proof Jackson Whittemore can provide statements_

**To Jackass**  
_I have information on your real father but I need a favour, talk to the police about Isaac's dad then I'll tell you what I know_

With everything taken care of he put his phone away and settled in to talk to Laura and Peter some more, there was more that needed to be done before the two Argent's got into town.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris' body couldn't take much more today, the painkillers were already wearing off and Derek's pain drain hadn't lasted as long as he thought it would.

Those few hours of blissful painlessness were more than he could have hoped for,

He wonders if Derek had already left, gone back to where Laura and Stiles were no doubt with Peter.

He couldn't help but feel an inexplicable longing, a sadness deep in his chest for the pack he had lost one by one and not had the time to mourn before he was back. Back in a time before he was pack, to when he was an enemy to the 'wolves and he was saddened even more at the realisation that he couldn't be with them, that some of them would never be pack again if only to protect them from this life of heartache.

The only thing he could be thankful for is Stiles, his continued presence throughout everything that had hit them was what had kept him going, what had kept him alive long after Allison was already gone and in a way he's thankful he was able to keep going if only so he could have another chance at keeping Allison safe.

Keep her from his father's manipulations and his sisters flowery words all of which hiding deadly consequences, he regrets his wilful blindness and childish way of thinking.

It wouldn't be long now, as soon as he'd taken care of the arsonists he could take care of his father and sister.

Could finally be free of their influence, free of his father's ever present judgement.

That line of thought led him to Allison, the child he had failed to protect because of his own foolishness, the child he'd have another chance at protecting.

He couldn't wait to see her again, to hold her and tell her about werewolves and how the Argent line has begun to corrupt into something he feels sick just thinking about. He wants to teach her how to defend herself and how to defend others, to protect those who can't protect themselves and finally help those like the Hale's who were mistreated for being born different.

Victoria would be a problem eventually, she'd tried to kill Scott last time and the kid wouldn't hurt a fly. He was more a puppy than a wolf; Chris couldn't understand how he'd survived as long as he did with the last name Argent following him around like a lead weight on his shoulders, couldn't understand how he'd gained the trust of and trusted the 'wolves in his pack before.

As soon as he entered the house he was met with a worried Allison, her expression only got more worried when she took in his appearance. He knew he probably looked like hell, the beating he'd received from Victoria earlier wasn't something to scoff at.

"Dad! What the hell happened to you?" Allison grabbed his arms and pulled him the rest of the way inside, he had to hide a wince when she touched an older bruise that still hurt as much as the new ones, she slammed the door behind him and pulled him into the kitchen. He was pushed into a chair and he couldn't help the wince this time but Allison looked too distracted with his split lip and the blooming bruise on his cheek, she also hadn't noticed when Victoria came into the kitchen to see what the commotion was.

Before she could say anything he pushed her worried hands away and looked back at her "don't worry, it looks worse than it is, It was my own fault anyway," he explained with a forced smile "why don't you go get me some pain killers," he suggested and Allison agreed with a smile, she didn’t look at Victoria when she passed and Chris knew she wasn’t as clueless as his wife made her out to be.

“You should have been back hours ago,” she scowled once she was sure Allison was out of earshot and Chris couldn’t help the flinch, no matter how small it may have been he was sure Victoria had seen it.

He was in too much pain to answer her and he wanted to sleep, there was too much he needed to do tomorrow and he was exhausted. 

His contact hadn’t gotten back to him yet so there was little he could do about the other arsonists, Stiles would take care of everything else.

Thankfully he was saved from answering her frankly stupid statement when Allison came rushing over with a glass of water and a bottle of painkillers, he gratefully took the glass of water and the bottle of pills then headed up to his room.

Not the one he shared with Victoria, he had another room further away from the master bedroom that he spent most nights in and he was grateful Victoria hadn’t made him take the lock off of the door. He made it upstairs without agitating his ribs too much and headed to the one place he could be alone, he locked the door behind him and put the glass on the bedside table.

He’d just taken two pills out of the bottle when he heard his window closing behind him, the instinct to pull a gun on the person entering his room was still strong after all the years of living with werewolves that didn’t know how to use a door, so without even turning to see who had invaded his room he pulled his pistol on the person and was met with a warning growl. A very familiar warning growl, with a sigh he tossed the gun back on the bedside table and turned to look at Derek.

“I thought you’d left to be with the others already?” Derek could no doubt smell the loneliness and despair wafting off of him, he’d gotten out of practice hiding it when he’d lived with the ‘wolves and decided not to lie to them, he could see the ‘wolf scrunch his nose up at the smell “what do you want Derek?” He tried again, this time the younger man looked at the pill bottle he still had in his hand “you’re not planning on killing yourself are you _Argent_?” Derek’s eyebrows expressed his silent panic and morbid curiosity, Chris didn’t quite get what he was trying to say at first.

Then again no one quite got what Derek was trying to say the first time, it took him a moment before he sighed and put the painkillers back in the bottle and tossed it on the bedside table.

He’d only just taken some strong ones and double dosing in a locked room was not his plan, the fact Derek cared enough to point that out to his muddled brain made him unable to be angry at the ‘wolf for breaking in.

Not bothering to even change clothes he eased himself into the bed, realising too late he hadn’t gotten the comforter from under him beforehand and being in too much pain to move again.

Later he’d blame it on his fuzzy brain that he turned his back to a werewolf but in truth he’d grown to trust them, grown to let them guard his back whilst he slept and coming to the past hadn't changed that.

Derek watched Argent ease onto the bed from a safe distance away, he didn't quite trust this man no matter what the Stilinski kid said about him, he was an Argent born and raised and he'd be damned if he trusted _another_ Argent. To say he was shocked when the other man lay on his good side facing the door, away from the window where he was still standing, was an understatement.

He couldn't understand if this man was stupid or blindly trusted in the words of Stiles enough to disregard his hunter instincts and turn his back to a 'wolf, if he truly believed he could overpower Derek in the state he was in or if he had given up on living so badly.

With quick but cautious steps he moved closer to the bed, he could tell from the even breathing that the other man was asleep already so he moved to loom over him from the side Chris was facing, his blue eyes flashed and his nails grew in response before he brought his now clawed hand around Chris' neck.

Chris woke with a start, he felt the prickle of claws at his neck and saw the flash of blue eyes in the dark room.

Fear spiked into his scent and without realising it he released a wolf like whine, trying to appease the werewolf he'd seen as his Alpha before he'd come back to the past. He didn't know what he'd done wrong and despite his rather short sleep his head was fuzzy with it, his head unconsciously tipped back when Derek pushed him onto his back so he was lying flat, exposing his vulnerable stomach and baring his neck to the 'wolf.

There was a displeased growl at his whine and Chris scrunched his eyes closed again, terror coloured his scent when he began to remember where he was and that this Derek wasn't his Alpha, this Derek would kill him without mercy.

He felt a second clawed hand dig lightly into his stomach aggravating a bruise and old gash, pain invaded his scent and he couldn't help the tears that slipped out of his eyes. He wanted to push the offending hand away but knew it would be seen as an act of aggression from the 'wolf holding him down, he could only lay there and bite his tongue.

When he opened his eyes Derek's were still glowing a supernatural blue, the 'wolf tightened his hold on Chris' neck and pushed harder on his stomach with a displeased growl, Chris let out a half muffled yelp and he could feel blood trickle from an open wound on his stomach.

The scent of blood made Derek loosen his grip on his stomach but his eyes never left the hunter, his hand never lost its claws as he searched for something in the hunter's eyes.

"Derek?" Chris whined his name pleadingly and the 'wolf frowned before easing his grip on Chris' neck, the next moment Chris felt his pain draining away and whined in relief. Derek left a moment later and Chris felt despair when he realised the 'wolf wasn't going to stay, his stomach wound was bleeding slightly and he couldn't move because of his ribs meaning there would be blood on the sheets by morning, Victoria didn't like it when he got blood on the sheets so he'd have a beating to look forward to.

In a futile attempt to stop the blood he brought his good hand up to his stomach and pressed down, all that served to do was bring him more pain and no doubt another popped stitch, he had to bite down on his lip to stop his pained yelp and ended up drawing blood.

When all he could taste was the copper tang of blood in his mouth he heard a growl coming closer, despite knowing who it was from he still flinched which knocked his broken ribs and caused him to bite down harder on his lip. Blood flooded his mouth by the time Derek returned his hand around his neck, there weren't any claws this time and the pressure was grounding instead of painful but he didn't release his lip in fear he'd release another wolf like whine.

His head tilted to give the 'wolf access to his neck despite knowing this wasn't the Derek he'd followed into battle many times before, he felt a soft brush of fingers before the hand left again and instead took his jaw, fingers gently pried his teeth away from his abused lip then helped him sit up with his back to the headboard.

It was too dark to see Derek's expression but Chris' head was too fuzzy with the pain to think too hard anyway, he felt his shirt be softly eased from his body and didn't resist.

Gentle hands wiped at the bleeding gash on his stomach and he felt some of his pain drain away with ever brush of careful finger, Derek carefully bandaged the gash before helping the man out of his uncomfortable jeans.

Chris heard a low growling and knew the other man had seen how bad his legs were as well, he was helped into some sweats before the comforter was eased out from under him.

He didn't understand why the 'wolf cared about him when they'd only just met but he wasn't complaining, the Derek he knew before he returned to the past was almost a friend to him, the man wouldn't have been able to trust an Argent that was friends with Peter anyway so he had a disadvantage but they looked out for one another and weren't hostiles to each other, he also learnt a lot from that Derek.

Derek manoeuvred him back onto his side but this time he was warm, the 'wolf settled under the comforter behind him and he felt a hesitant hand on his back before his pain was drained and he fell into a restful sleep.

Derek didn't understand Chris, didn't know his motives or how his mind worked but his display of submission pleased his wolf, it pleased his wolf and that made him angry because he was letting yet _another_ Argent get under his skin, he'd cared for Chris and his wounds as if the other man was pack and that scared and confused him to no end.

He worried about the man, if what Stiles had said was true then the older man needed to get away, he could die from what his wife was doing to him and for some reason Derek didn't want that.

With a low snarl he wrapped his arm protectively around Chris' middle and grabbed his wrist to resume the pain drain, he felt protective and was too tired to think about why so he closed his eyes and let instinct take over.

Everything would be fine, he could figure things out when it wasn't so dark and he wasn't so tired.


	6. I Knew You When You Were a Pup

Derek was gone when Chris woke up, the other side of the bed was still warm though so Chris knew he'd only just left and the pain wasn't as bad as it was the other day, he noticed a fresh glass of water on the bedside table and two pills on the side and gratefully took them.

After a brief moment of hesitation Chris got up and headed to the bathroom to shower, as he did he checked the stitches and had to re-stitch the one on his stomach as he'd popped one the other night. The wound on his hand needed cleaning but Stiles had obviously used some of his magic to help the healing along, he reapplied the bandages then got dressed in a similar outfit to the day before.

Deciding he'd rather not see Victoria this early in the morning and even though he'd missed Allison dearly, even though she's alive and all he wants to do is _teach_ her how to defend herself against the life he should have _prepared_ her for he can't bear to endanger her just yet, he had so much to do before he could even begin to get her away from the toxic mess their family was.

He'd have time to make it up to her, to reassure himself that she was alive again and wasn't going to die, that this wasn't all just a dream. He guessed that's how Stiles would feel back when the Nogitsune had first been expelled, not knowing what was real and when he was dreaming.

Chris slipped his shoes on and grabbed his jacket before strapping the gun off his bedside table under his jacket, he pulled his phone out and decided to text Stiles to ask for the jeep.

**To Fire**   
_Had to sneak out  
Can I have the jeep today?_

He waited for a response, it came quickly despite the fact that it was only 8:30 and Chris knew the feeling, the need to keep his phone on all the time in case there was something wrong.

There was a response from his contact so he looked at that first, he recognised the address and quickly thanked him. After a moment of thinking he sent a text to the three men asking to meet anonymously and then opened the one from Stiles.

**From Fire**   
_Yeh, I'm at the hospital  
You'll have to come get the keys though_   
**To Fire**   
_That's fine  
I'll be there in half an hour_

After tucking his phone away he proceeded to strap a few blades around his body and then made sure his door was still locked, after carefully slipping out of the window and down to the back yard he set off through the preserve in the direction of the hospital.

It took him around twenty-five minutes to reach the hospital, the staff gave him a few weird glances as he expertly navigated the ward and found Peter's room, they didn't dare stop him though and he's sure the split lip and bruise helped that.

The 'wolves were tense before he'd even entered, he heard threatening growls before he'd even opened the door but Stiles shushed them quickly, Chris didn't care one way or the other and pushed the door open slowly so as not to appear threatening. He turned his back to the 'wolves when he closed the door behind him and when he turned back to face them Derek was over on the other side of the room with a curious but still mistrustful look in his eyes, Laura's eyes were Alpha red and staying that way, Peter was looking at him speculatively like he used to all those years ago and Stiles looked happy.

Just plain happy that Chris was stood there in the room, Chris gave a cursory nod to both Derek and Laura before turning to Peter "I'm glad you're awake," and there was no change in his heart when he said it, he truly was glad Peter had survived the fire.

They were friends once, back before the fire and Deucalion, he was there with Talia and Peter when Laura and her siblings were all born and he'd babysat with the other man more times than he could count. He was eight when Laura was born and ten when Derek came along, the Hale's are probably the reason he isn't just like Kate and for that he owes them, he owes them just as much as he owes them for the fire.

“I _was_ wondering when you'd _finally_ come visit me brother mine," he hadn't been expecting Peter to still consider him a brother after everything his family had done, he felt a warm feeling of hope and gratitude bubble up and from Peter's smile he could tell.

Laura and Derek looked equally shocked and confused at Peter's declaration, Peter motioned over to Chris who reluctantly glanced at Laura on the other side of Peter's bed before heading over to the other man. Peter embraced him as if they'd both been starving the other's touch for years and Chris knew it had been too long for them, it had been close to seventeen years since Gerard had carted him off to France to demand he marry Victoria.

He’d been back a few times after that, had seen little Cora as she grew into a fierce little thing, as Derek became more reserved and Laura more mature, more like her mother than their other brother Mason who took after Peter much to everyone’s horror and amusement.

“It's truly been too long Chris, sixteen years now I believe," Peter nosed at his neck in affection and stated "going on seventeen, too long indeed," he replied and refused to pull away for a moment longer before he cleared his throat and stood, he took a few steps back and Peter's face fell a little, probably at the sudden wave of guilt and heartbreak Chris was trying (and failing) to hold back "I'll be going then," he plucked the keys from Stiles' hand with a quick ruffle of his hair and quickly escaped the room without looking back.

Hope was such a terrible thing, he'd learned long ago to crush it before it could dictate his actions enough so that he makes a mistake, how could he truly believe Peter would forgive him for not _seeing_ what Kate was going to do.

He reached Stiles' jeep and was inside before Derek was able to catch up to him, the 'wolf having obviously been too shocked to chase him sooner.

Derek climbed into the passenger side without a word and Chris pretended not to notice how the other man's jaw worked in obvious discomfort, Chris only turned the jeep on and headed to the address he'd arranged to meet the other arsonists at.

They were already there when he got there, he could tell from the way Derek tensed at whatever it was they were saying "stay here, I'll only be a minute," he ordered the 'wolf who bristled at the demand, although Derek did listen to him and stayed where he was.

Chris had no doubt it wouldn't take long for the 'wolf to ignore what he'd said and come after him anyway so he hurried inside, the three men were all there and when they saw him they got this mixed look of understanding and murder as if they _knew_ he was here to get rid of them. They obviously thought he was here on Kate's orders and not the Hale's so he played along, they obviously had something up their sleeve.

” _Argent_ ,” one sneered and Chris didn’t flinch this time at the scathing remark his name had become, the curse he’d been made to carry because of parasites like Gerard.

He didn’t answer them, didn’t give any hint of emotion as he stared the three criminals down with a stare Stiles had once told him looked dead and unnerving, with quick movements he pulled his gun out and shot the three men before any of them could make a sound of protest.

They were dead before their bodies even hit the ground and Chris breathed a small sigh of relief, he stowed his gun away and made his way over to the corpses where he quickly removed the bullets.

Even **if** Stiles hadn’t mentioned it first he would have done it anyway, would have slashed up the bodies so much that even a hunter like him wouldn’t be able to tell if it was human or animal that ripped these men apart. He was drenched in their blood by the end of it and his cold dead eyes stared emotionlessly down at their corpses, he felt only relief at finally having killed these men involved in the Hale family’s demise.

Derek decided then was the perfect time to come into the warehouse, the other man’s eyes widened in shock when he saw the state of the corpses and then his nostrils flared as he scented the air, he roved his eyes over Chris’ body and when he was finally satisfied none of the blood was Chris’ he raised an eyebrow in question.

Chris couldn’t be bothered explaining anything to the man, didn’t open his mouth when the younger didn’t or wouldn’t voice his question. Instead Chris headed to the jeep and motioned the younger man to follow, Derek settled into the passenger seat at the same time as him and before long Chris was on his way back to the hospital.

He was lucky he was wearing all black or the staff would be giving him strange looks as he and Derek headed to Peter’s room, Chris had no doubt the other man was well enough to leave already but needed an alibi for the deaths that would no doubt be investigated.

Pain had already worked itself back into his system by the time he’d finished his ‘work’ and he was in agony by the time he arrived at Peter’s door. He’d noticed Derek’s reluctantly worried gazes from the corner of his eye but deemed not to say anything, if Derek wanted to do something Chris wasn’t going to stop him.

For the second time that day he found himself looking into the smiling face of his old friend as the two children he’d helped look after cast confused or worried gazes at him, he was instantly grateful of Stiles even as he reluctantly handed over the jeep keys.

“I’ll be going then,” he was reluctant to leave when he saw the look on Peter’s face, the hope that he could have a **real** family again trying to outweigh the hostility Laura and Derek were unconsciously directing at him at that moment.

“Stay?” It was a plea and a question, a request made by a broken man on the verge of tears where he’d never seen tears before and Chris found he couldn’t refuse this brother of his despite the crushing guilt swirling inside him “ok,” he returned to the bedside and stood as close to Peter as he could without actually touching the bed.

Peter let out a huff of frustration and pulled him down onto the bed beside him, the other man knowing the turbulent emotions Chris hasn’t even tried to hide from them “you smell life you bathed in their blood,” Peter chuckled with a smirk pulling his scarred face awkwardly but still no doubt Peter, it was both reassuring and made him feel more guilty at the same time.

“You smell like my nephew,” Peter reached forwards and wrapped a hand around his neck, Chris had never been scared of Peter before and he wasn’t about to start now, it was reassuring in a way that the previous statement wasn’t “guilt isn’t your colour Christopher,” and oh, oh? Peter didn’t mean he smelt _of_ Derek, he meant he smelt like Derek does when he gets broody.

Chris actually smiled at that, at the easy teasing tone in the other man’s voice and some of the guilt receded, made way for the old love he felt for this brother he’d been blessed with and his inner self couldn’t help crying out ‘this **is** family’ “I just wish I was there, that I could have done _something_ so that this didn’t happen to them, to you.”

It was true that Chris’ wilful ignorance had blinded him to his father and sister’s schemes but there was truly nothing the man could have done to stop it, Peter knew this and deep down Chris knew this too.

Peter didn’t blame Chris, he really didn’t, and anyone who says otherwise would have to face Peter and all his potent _ragegriefrevenge_ that had only lessened somewhat when Chris had come back smelling of their families enemies blood. Peter was grateful Chris had taken care of them, glad his brother didn’t allow the _ragegriefrevenge_ to take over and turn him into a monster, he’s glad Stiles had come to him when he had done and helped him out of the muddled darkness of grief.

“I’m glad you’re awake brother,” Chris leaned down, ignoring the hand around his neck, and slowly dragged his nose over the man’s scarred temple “I’m here now, nothing bad will happen to you again,” he promised and deep down he was filled with the same burning, protective fire that he knew both Peter and Stiles possessed.

“Oh I know dear brother, no man or beast shall be able to do _this _again,” Peter agreed as clawed fingers scraped along Chris’ neck in reassurance, in promise and to solidify their now weak bond. Peter’s only bond after Laura and Derek fled, his strongest after Stiles came and made a place for himself where his old, charred ones lay dead and broken.__

____

Chris hesitated a moment before regaining his courage and looking into Peter’s eyes “Cora ...” the hand at his neck tightened at the name and the two other wolves growled in warning from across the room, Chris flinched at the growls but not at the hand around his neck, claws nicked his skin at the flinch and blood oozed over Peter’s fingers making him release his hold completely “continue Chris, my control slipped for a moment there, forgive me,” Peter was hesitant as he wiped the blood off of Chris’ neck with a sad smile.

____

Stiles produced a tissue and handed it over to Peter who dabbed at the blood carefully, he flinched as he began pulling Chris’ pain, the other man grabbed Peter’s hand with a solemn smile and shook his head “no need, I’m fine. I’ve had worse,” and took the tissue to the now silently fuming man, Peter wouldn’t let this go for long.

____

“She was the youngest of the children, she shouldn’t have remembered me or my scent after so long and yet the day of the fire she was outside,” Chris paused at the silent gasp from Peter, he no doubt knew now that Chris had some good news “she saw it happen, saw **who** set the fire and was scared enough to run to _me_ of all people.”

____

Chris sighed in relief and frustration when he remembered the girl “I was running at the time, I hated my life, I wanted to get away and never return so I took Ally and came here to Beacon Hills where I’d always felt safe. I hadn’t even crossed the borders of town when I heard the mournful howl, the rest of the Hale’s already ... already gone by the time Cora came barrelling into my arms with tears soaking her face and ash on her clothes, she wouldn’t tell me who set the fire but I _should have known_.”

____

He was silent for a while as he reined in the guilt and self hatred, when he continued he’d already brought his mask of indifference back up “I took her to South America, to an Alpha Peter and I had signed a peace treaty with ten years prior, one I knew would look after her until it was safe for her. I got her a new identity, a new life so that the people who burnt her pack wouldn’t be able to find her,” he saw the tears in Peter’s eyes, the relief clouding them “if I’d known more of you had survived I would have done the same, they caught up to me in New York, they took Ally away and I was ... it doesn’t matter, they let me go back a year ago. Made a story of how I was away fighting for my family, they didn’t find Cora. I would have known if they’d found Cora.”

____

There was silence for a long while before Derek spoke up “Cora knew you?” Confusion laced his tone and Peter smiled indulgently “Christopher was like a brother to Talia and I, he spent most of his childhood running _with_ ‘wolves instead of _after_ them,” Peter stated with a small nostalgic smile, Chris blushed slightly at the implication. Peter got a far away look before he continued “he was at Talia’s bedside with me and David when all her pups were born, babysat the pups of the pack with me and helped negotiate peace with more packs that we would have been able to alone.”

____

Peter was praising him and Chris was a little stunned, he was happy the man didn’t refuse to acknowledge their relation to one another and couldn’t help put preen a little under the praise “even after Gerard carted him away he’d keep coming back, he brought presents most times and his daughter others. The trust he showed us when he brought baby Ally to the pack house was amazing, even now its hard to think of the trust a hunter showed our family.”

____

Stiles was pouting on the side, Chris gave him a curious look “you never told _me_ any of this,” he whined petulantly “oh? Must have slipped my mind kid,” Chris teased “you’re a lying liar who lies,” Stiles accused and Chris couldn’t deny it, there had never been a reason to bring this up last time, not with how strained his and Peter’s relationship was.

____

Chris sighed, the pain in his ribs making it hard to breathe properly “got any painkillers?” He changed the subject, Stiles didn’t seem to mind but as soon as his words registered he glared at Chris “what happened? Why didn’t you say something sooner,” he admonished then with a rueful smile shrugged his shoulders “none on me, sorry dad,” and Chris sighed a little, his pain making it come out in a whimper “I popped a stitch last night, a few more in the warehouse earlier. Not all of this blood is someone else’s,” he revealed and felt Peter tense beside him.

____

Chris knew he’d be made to tell this brother of his everything, Stiles would no doubt not keep his secret for long. There was no need hanging onto it like revealing it would kill him, he knew they’ll want to get rid of Victoria soon enough ... Just not yet.

____


End file.
